When Kagome dies
by InuDemon92
Summary: Kagome is dead. and Inuyasha is that one that killed her. Now he's more desperate then ever. Alone, he has to somehow convince Sesshoumaru to bring back Kagome. WARNING: InuKag haters STAY AWAY!
1. When Kagome dies

(Authors note: This is the aftermath of my story "_**Inuyashas demon side, released**_" Enjoy and review!)

(_Story so far: Naraku stole the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha and released his demon side. Inuyasha, once becoming a full-youkai, injured Kagome badly. When the Tetsaiga was finally returned to Inuyasha during the last battle, Kagome dies from the wound that Inuyasha inflected when he was still full-demon. This was all Narakus plan to get rid of Kagome and it worked like a charm.)_

**Chapter 1 - When Kagome Dies**

Kagome couldn't stay standing anymore. Everything's blurring out of view. _No, I don't want to die. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha! _"I-Inuyasha," she choked out. _I have to tell him,_ "Where are you?"

At the sound of her voice, Inuyasha immediately grabbed her hand, "Kagome, I'm right here!"

Tears started to stream out of Kagomes eyes, "Please, promise my something."

"Anything, Kagome," Inuyasha had to bit his tongue to prevent from crying.

The wind stared to pick up again. Kagome's shoulder ached with pain; she knew that she had lost too much blood. _If I had stayed at Kaedes, maybe I could have made it. No, I had to see him._ "Please, for me, stay a half demon."  
Inuyasha understood. She had seen first hand what destructions he had brought. It was his fault, "No, don't say that! You won't die!"

_I don't have time for this._ Now the pain had grown to Kagomes heart, "Promise me!"

Inuyasha gasped. For a moment, everything and everybody blacked out. Only he and Kagome remained, "Yes," he dipped his head to look at the ground.

Sango screamed, "Kagome! Kagome! No!" She sobbed quietly allowing her tears to drench Kagomes cloth.

Miroku couldn't help but shed tears. He prayed for Kagomes peaceful rest.

Inuyasha's entire body felt numb. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was afraid to look up. He was afraid to look at the people that cared so much about him disappointed and angry faces. He was afraid to see the woman that he loved, no, loves (present tense) dead body in front. He was afraid to look at the world. For once he didn't stop himself from shedding tears. _Kagome, I'm sorry._

_This is all my fault. I transformed into a full demon! I became heartless! I'm the one that injured Kagome with my very own claws. And that's what lead to her suffering death! WHY? Why you Kagome?_ Inuyasha continued to pin blame on himself. The tear wouldn't stop streaming out of his eyes.

He reached down to touch Kagomes lifeless face when a blade came down and connected with Inuyashas neck. He turned his body slowly to meet Sangos fiery face, "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU KILL KAGOME?" The sound was tragic. Her voice was muffled by her sadness.

Miroku stepped in, "Inuyasha I'm warning you. If you even touch a hair on Kagome head, I'LL SUCK YOU UP IN MY WIND TUNNEL FOR GOOD!"

He had to defend himself. But Inuyasha couldn't knowing all they said was true. Still he raised his tear drenched face to meet theirs, "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO KILL HER! The demonic part of me took over and I couldn't control myself! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO END UP DEAD?" but there was no excuse.

Ignoring everyone that he had betrayed, Inuyasha moving Sangos blade away from his face and ran away, keeping the tears hidden behind his bangs. Only one name occurred to him at that moment.

_Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru and his Tenseiga. If this really is my last option, then so be it! If i have to, I'll beg, I'll beg Sesshoumaru to bring back Kagome!_


	2. The magic word

**Chapter 2 - The Magic Word**

Rin let her bare free scatter the dandelions before her. She laughed and giggled with delight. Suddenly a hand shoved her out of the way, "Move aside!" Inuyasha grunted, "_WHERE'S SESSHOUMARU?"_

Rin quivered with fright. She dropped the dandelions she had been picking. His claws are stained with blood. It was true. Inuyasha looked a fright. His kimono had been torn in many places and his face was covered with blood and scratches from his last battle. Streaks of pale skin showed where the tears had ran clean.

"Rin," a calm voice up rose from behind. Sesshoumaru appeared with Jaken close by. Rin sprinted for the protection of her lord.

"What business do you have here?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha quenched, embarrassed at what he was about to say. There was a long silence. Finally he gave in, "If you are truly meant to wield fathers legendary sword, show that you have some sort of kindness inside of you and bring Kagome back to life." Inuyasha raised his voice trying to use testing Sesshoumarus powers as an excuse to bring back Kagome, so he wouldn't have to say the magic word.

"I don't think you're in the position to ask anything of me. Look at yourself, Inuyasha, you're the one that killed her," Sesshoumaru turned his back to walk away, "Come Rin."

But Inuyasha was desperate, "WAIT! Sesshoumaru," There was a long silence when nothing stirred but the wind, "please."

The syllables escaped his mouth, "_PLEASE_!"

Inuyasha dropped to his knees, "Please Sesshoumaru, you have no idea how much Kagome means to me!" He could feel the tears come to him again as his body shook, "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! Just please bring Kagome back to me!"

"You idiot! What makes you think that you have anything worthy to offer the great lord! Look at yourself Inuyasha, how pathetic you've become, mourning over the death of a mere mortal! You don't even deserve to be in his presence!" Jakens words didn't mean anything to him. Inuyasha didn't budge.

"I don't care!" Inuyasha nearly ripped the grass right out of the ground. But by the time he brought up the courage to look at his brother. They were gone, leaving Inuyasha on his knees alone in the darkness.


	3. Two for One

**Chapter 3 - Two for One**

Kikyo glazed through the shadows at the half demon she loves mourning over her dead reincarnation. In some ways she felt sorry for him. But on the other hand, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. _Inuyasha, you are finally mine to have and mine to have only._ He didn't even seem to know she was there, lurking in the shadows waiting for the right time. It wasn't until she held out her hand and allowed him to catch her scent when Inuyasha stopped shaking and perked up his ears.

_Kagome? Wait, that's not Kagomes scent. It's Kikyo!_ Inuyasha brought himself to his feet and Kikyo stepped out from behind the trees. He kept his face hidden beneath his bangs. He dared not look at her. The tears would have said it all.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here? Have you been watching the entire time?" Inuyasha stuttered.

Kikyo stepped forth and gently touched Inuyashas cheeks studying his emotions, "How tragic, to loose the one you love so. It's like we've gone back in time to that same instant. Do you intend on carrying out her wish and staying a half demon forever?"

Inuyasha understood. _She's referring to how she felt about me._ He ripped his body away from her grasp, "Sorry Kikyo, not now. Maybe later."

Inuyasha headed off to Kaedes village to see Kagome one more time leaving Kikyo staring after him.

* * *

From the bushes, Inuyasha listened to the voices of villagers at Kaedes village.

"Did you hear, the priestess name Kagome is dead," one said, "Wasn't she the one they called Kikyos reincarnation?"

"Yes, I remember. She was a kind one. Too bad she must follow Kikyos tragic path."

"Exactly like Kikyos path. Inuyashas the one that killed her too and now her body is being cremated."

That sentence hit Inuyasha. _Cremated? But that means she'll never be brought back to life again!_ Inuyasha gritted his teeth. It became clear to him what he must do. Inuyasha snuck his ways from cabin to cabin searching for Kagomes body. He spotted Sango and Miroku exiting a small hut, still crying. _That must be the one._ Inuyasha cringed at the purity barrier but force himself to continue inside.

Kagomes body lay lifeless of the straw mats. The wound on her right shoulder had been tended to and her clothing had been changed to those of Kikyos. She looked to peaceful and calm as if only resting. Inuyasha didn't want to disturb her had what had to be doe had to be done. He stared at her for a brief moment before scooping her limp body into his arms. She looked so pale.

Then the problem hit him. _How am I supposed to carry her out of here without being seen?_


	4. The deal

**Chapter 4 - The Deal**

_This is a stupid move! The stupidest move I have ever made in my life! Why did I think I could get away with this?_

Inuyasha busted out of the front door of the tiny hut hoping to outrun the villagers. But he was greeted by sticking spears and flaming arrows.

"IT'S INUYASHA!"

"He murdered Lady Kagome! Do not let him take her body!"

"Don't harm the body!"

Inuyasha cursed to himself. Kagomes body seemed to weigh heavier than ever. Only then had he remembered that he hadn't eaten in days. A wave of arrows approached him followed by a series of fishing nets. Surprisingly, the Tetsaiga reacted. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar and burned the nets to the ground. Suddenly a line of chains wrapped themselves around Inuyashas legs causing him to crash to the ground dropping Kagomes body. An arrow landed inches away from his neck.

Kaede stood in combat position with Sango and Miroku at her side all with furious faces. The battle stopped.

Inuyasha grunted and shrugged having trouble pushing himself up.

Kaede spoke first, "Don't ye think ye has done enough trouble to our village." Her voice was no longer kind with wisdom, "Vanish from the village forever and I promise to spare ye a deadly fait." Kaede demanded.

Inuyasha felt his heart being crushed into little bits sized pieces, "Kaede! Please, let me do this. I swear I'll bring Kagomes body back unharmed if not alive! I'm the only one that can do this! Give me a chance to make up for what I've done!" He was now pleading.

Kaede thought for a moment. She finally spoke, "Fine." Protest rang around the village, "Kaede you can't agree with this!" She held up a hand for silence, "Do what ye must do but ye has one day. If ye shall return without Kagomes body then don't think ye'll have a living route."

Inuyasha smiled with gratitude. He stood and lifted Kagomes body once more, "Yes, thank you Kaede. If anything should happen to Kagomes body, you can do what you want with me, I won't resist."


	5. Rin

**Chapter 5 - Rin**

Inuyasha lashed through the trees. Carrying Kagome felt like carrying Kikyo. They looked so similar. Suddenly it hit him. _What am I going to say to her mother? Her entire family in the other time is still waiting for her to return and I'm the only one that can pass through the well. AHH!_

* * *

He followed Sesshoumarus scent to the meadow. The fireflies where buzzed that night, that made it easier to see him, stand in the middle of the field watching Rin eat a watermelon. But it was Sesshoumaru that caught Inuyashas scent first. "Jaken, take care of Rin." He didn't even wait for a reply and left. Somehow this time he felt he really should meet his pathetic brother for his scent was somehow different this time.

* * *

The two brothers stood face to face at the edge of the plateau. Inuyasha set Kagome down and starred at the Tenseiga snuggly fit in Sesshoumarus waist. He took a deep breath, "Sesshoumaru, I'm prepared to give you the Tetsaiga in return for Kagomes life." _If that doesn't work, than I don't know what will._

Sesshoumaru starred at him for a moment and snickered, "Such impudence, after all that you know, why do you still insist on this offer?" _The Tetsaiga cannot be wielded by a full-demon._

"I don't care! You figure that out yourself! I'm only providing you the sword!"

"Inuyasha, forget about the human. Mortals are not worth the effort to save. Surely you can think of better things to do with your time instead of pleading me."

As soon as Sesshoumaru turned to return, a scream filled the air. Rin. Sesshoumaru immediately began to run back to the meadows. "Wait Sesshoumaru!" Inuyashas calls were no use. Instead he followed Sesshoumaru to where ever he's heading. _If he really thinks mortals aren't worth the effort then why is he responding so dramatically to a scream? Hypocrite, I'll never understand him._

* * *

The two brothers arrived at the meadows just in time to see Rin being carried off. A demon frantically tried to control the screaming girl, "Ah, delicious! See how her skin is so young and smooth? That'll make digesting her even easier!" 

"LORD SESSHOUMARU HELP!"

Inuyasha set Kagome down and followed Sesshoumaru. This was really none of his business but he decided to check it out anyways. Through the corner of his eye he spotted white and red robes. _Kikyo? Was that Kikyo? Ah, I must be hallucinating!_

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and slashed at the demon. But its armor plates repelled his attacks. The edge of a cliff was drawing near. Sesshoumaru had to be carefulor Rin would end up falling to her death. The blue flames of Dragon Strike hit the demons slicing off its right arm. The demon roared with anger and pain, "YOU FOOL! I'll show you what it's like to loose something!"

Sesshoumaru pulsed. He knew exactly what it was about to do. He sprinted forth but it was too late. The demon had already lost its grip on Rin, over the cliff, and a piercing scream filled the night. Sesshoumaru tried to sidestep the demon but by the time he destroyed it and looked over the edge of the cliff, Rin was already gone, vanished into thin air. The bottom of the river was filled with jagged rocks and the river ran fast for the moon was full that night. Her scent was already washed away by the water.


	6. Sesshoumarus decision

**Chapter 6 - Sesshoumarus Decision**

_She's gone. _Sesshoumaru starred at the steaming water. _She's really gone_. For a moment he could still remember her calling his name, remember her giggles. But he neither felt sadness or tragedy; it was merely a feeling of emptiness, like his existence will no longer mean anything. Suddenly a presence appeared behind him.

"Are you feeling anything in that empty tin chest of your there?" Inuyashas voice was the last thing he wanted to hear at that moment.

"You're still here?" Sesshoumaru kept his back to his brother, "I thought I made it clear. I will not bring back that pathetic mortal."

"True, but would you bring back the 'pathetic mortal' that you even tried to save? You're so uptight thinking that she's gone that you didn't even pick up her scent when she's right behind you."

That caught Sesshoumarus attention. He turned around to see Rin, fainted in Inuyashas arms, perfectly fine with no injuries or wound. Just sleeping.

Inuyasha walked towards Sesshoumaru and handed Rin back into his arms. Sesshoumaru neither flinched nor moved away. He simply allowed his hated brother to approach him.

* * *

Back in the meadow, Inuyasha tended to his own mortal. Kagomes body hadn't moved an inch since the last time. _Good! Now Kaede can't blame me for anything._ He snickered out of emptiness and picked her up knowing Kagome would never again open her eyes. 

But just when Inuyasha was about to head back to Kaedes village, _Sesshoumaru blocked his path._


	7. Her smile

**Chapter 7 - Her Smile**

Shippo cheerfully leaped into Kagomes heart warming arms, "KAGOME! You're back!" His face was filled with tears. Daybreak had begun, and while the village was resting, Kagome walked into Kaedes cabin drawing tears from everyone.

"It's good to be back too!" Kagome smiled warming up every ones hearts though the autumn wind blew with fiery.

Sango whipped a tear, "Kagome," she wrapped her arms around her, "Thank goodness! I was so a worried!"

"We all were," Exclaimed Miroku while Kirara ran in circles around them.

"This feels great!" Kagome stretched out her arms, "Everyone's together again and I couldn't ask for more! Oh, where's Inuyasha?"

* * *

Kagome ran out of the cabin in need of fresh air. Villagers that passed her by offered food and clothing, "Welcome back Lady Kagome! It must be the good gods bringing you back from the grave!"

Kagome twtiched._ Back from the grave, huh? Great, now I'm exactly like Kikyo except my body isn't made of clay._ She stopped by the river remembering what had happened…..

_Kagomes eyes _g_ently slid open once more bringing joy to Inuyasha. He hid his face behind his hair to keep her from seeing his tears._

_Sesshoumaru withdrew his Tenseiga, "Now, I don't own you anything. My dept is repaid," he said to Inuyasha. His robes blew behind him as Sesshoumaru walked away with Rin in his arm and Jaken following close behind._

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, "Are you okay?" She reached out and touched his face._

_"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, "I'm going to be alright. Just shush up. We're going back to Kaedes village." He leaped off carrying Kagome while avoided eye contact._

_Despite the chaos that occurred during the past few days, while she was in Inuyashas arms souring though the air, Kagome felt a brief moment of peace in her heart._

* * *

The villagers were starting to become annoying. Kagome escaped to the forest of Inuyasha, back to the sacred tree._ I still remember those eyes, those piercing red eyes. The way he looked at me._ She skipped over branches that blocked her path. Suddenly a soul stealer caught her eyes, "Kikyo?"

"How touching," Kikyo rubbed her hands over the arrow mark on the sacred tree, "to do whatever it takes to bring back the person you love with all your heart."

Kagome stared at the ground. She was well aware of their feelings for one another. _But they're so deeply in love. _Kagome was actually surprised by the way Inuyasha reacted to her death. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She had to ask, "Why didn't you go after Inuyasha and try to take him back to hell with you?"

Kikyo sighed with portrayed calmness, "It is simply because he won't forget you," she pause before continuing, "If I were to do so then his heart will never be contempt. He will always have the lingering memory of you," she stared coldly into Kagomes eyes, "Don't get too delighted. I will win Inuyashas heart over, with you alive, so his heart will belong to me."


	8. Kikyos truth

**Chapter 8 - Kikyos Truth**

Inuyasha sat staring out at the rising sun. He had been sitting on that one branch for hour and hour, until every muscle strained yet he refused to move. But in his heart, he was afraid. Dirt and blood still stained his clothing. He hadn't yet bothered to clean up. _She's back, and that's all that matters._

He felt a presence down below. Sango stood holding Kirara, "Kagome ran off again. I'm surprised she's not with you," she said calmly and sweetly. There was no more anger in her voice anymore.

"What, you're not trying to kill me anymore?" came the reply in sarcasm. He wasn't completely serious.

Sango paused for a moment, thinking. A part of her was embarrassed, everyone was. They had treated Inuyasha like an enemy but at the end he came through, "Well, sorry," that word took forever, "I guess we overlooked the situation. It's just that Kagome was, I mean, _is_ such a good person."

Kirara yapped and tugged on her sleeve. Sango giggled, "Yes, I do believe we owe you an apology and a thank you."

Inuyasha was delighted. Yet he didn't let it show. He simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes while inside he was doing back flips, "Whatever."

* * *

Kikyo left Kagome standing at the sacred tree. She no longer wished Kagome to be in her presence. _With all due respect, Kagome has become bothersome. She is merely my reincarnation. Inuyasha, when will you open your eyes? No matter, when the time comes, he will chose me over her._

She thought back to that night when Inuyasha had stolen Kagomes body from the village. Kikyo was there, watching through the eyes of her soul stealers. The entire scene struck pain into her empty heart. She knew something must be done. That's why she set the Scaled Demon on Sesshoumarus human companion. That's why she had a soul stealer grab Rin moments before she hit the river and have it hold her until Inuyasha arrived following Kikyos scent. She made herself visible only for a second so he would arrive in time to catch Rin after the soul stealer dropped her.

Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru knew the truth. It will lie for all eternity in Kikyos memory as _she_ was the one that created the scene to bring back her reincarnation, Kagome. And what is she left with now?...

……Some where in the forest, Kagome found Inuyasha in his tree. Somewhere in the forest, feelings broke into tears. Somewhere in the forest, _Inuyashas and Kagomes lips embraced into a tender kiss._


	9. Conclusion

**Chapter 9 - Conclusion**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat together overlooking the river. The entire scene seemed too peaceful to be possible. This was their first official meeting after Sesshoumaru brought back Kagome. So far, they've said about three words to each other.

Kagome was first to break the silence, "Inuyasha, you came back for me," she giggled, "I thought you would have went to search for Kikyo."

Inuyasha didn't answer to that, "Whatever, I'm just relieved that you're okay, okay? And don't go around spreading any rumors!" It had occurred to Kagome that he had already returned to his usual self.

"Just for the record," Kagome tapped her finger on her mouth. She bent over to look Inuyasha in the eye urging to know his reaction when she asked the question, "Are you planning to keep that promise you made to me?"

"What promise?"

Kagome nearly fell off the bridge. She felt hopelessness again. _Oh, he really did forget!_ "You know, how you promised that you would stay a half-demon?"

"Oh, yeah that. NO!" Inuyasha grunted, "Why would you think I would do that?"

Kagome ragged with anger, "BECAUSE YOU PROMISED ME!"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE DYING, STUPID! Unfortunately, you're alive now so why would you even think that!" He sat down and returned to his usual I- don't- care stance.

While Kagome was flaming up behind him, "YOU IDIOT! And here I thought you were a man of your word for a moment!"

"Whatever."

"GRR! SIT BOY!

* * *

Half way across the village, Miroku and Sango caught the _BANG_ and bird scattering in the trees. Miroku sighed, "Everything's back to normal." 


End file.
